Teen Celebrities
by WisdomGoddessAthenae
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are teen celebrities, and they are best friends and partners. But they begin to develop feelings for each other. What will happen? Percabeth, Jasper and Tratie
1. Talk Show

Teen Celebrities

Hi this is WisdomGoddessAthenae. ENJOY!

P.S. I am new at writing so understand…

P.P.S. I am a girl, and I live in Korea

Annabeth: so she doesn't own the PJO series.

WGA: Shut up

Annabeth: But it is true!

WGA: Shut up

Annabeth: Seriously, is that your only vocab?

WGA: Shall I say something else? GO. AWAY.

(Annabeth harrumphs and goes away)

* * *

Percy`s POV

"Percy, Annabeth, you guys are in in 10 secs!"

(Percy:**bold**, Annabeth: _italic_, Both: _**bold italic**_)

"**Hi this is Percy-"**

"_And Annabeth!"_

"_**And welcome to Sea green & Gray!" **_(A.N:I don`t know anything, once again, anything about TV shows so I just put songs and made up gossip about made up people)

"**We`ll be listening some songs today-Starting with Today my life begins by Bruno Mars"**

Annabeth mades a face.

"_We`ve been listening to that song for a week!"_

"**But I do like it!"**

"_But that doesn't mean our audience has to listen to it"_

Suddenly the PD shouts out

"Get on with it!"

Annabeth turns to the camera

"_Sorry guys Percy is being unusually childish today….Oh wait, he`s always childish"_

"**But I am a child!"**

Technically…

"_You`re a teenager, and you are almost an adult. You should know better. Anyway, I am not listening to that song. Let`s just listen to Love Story"_

Annabeth pressed a button.

"**But-"**

"_Shut up, Seaweed Brain"_

Why does she call me that? Oh well, I`ll get her.

"**Whatever, Smarta-"**

Annabeth`s eyes flashed murderously, which is really scary

"_What were you going to say?"_

"**N-Nothing"**

"_You are such a bad liar, but I`ll let you go"_

I let out a sound of relief. Just then, music blared out. I jumped in my seat and fell off my chair. Annabeth did too, but for other reasons. She was rolling on the ground and had tears in her eyes from laughing to hard.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_  
_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_  
_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_  
_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while  
_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes  
_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_  
_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Oh, oh, oh, oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

"_This is all for today, but we`ll be here tomorrow. Goodbye, and don't forget to post comments on our blog"_

* * *

I know it is lousy, but...still, review please! flames are accepted, and advice is welcomed.


	2. Meeting?

**This is WisdomGoddessAthenae with a new chapter!**

**And I give thanks to all of those who favourited/followed/reviewed!**

**Disclaimer:**

**WGA: Come here Poseidon**

**P: Why should I?**

**WGA: I want you to do the disclaimer.**

**P: Why should I?**

**WGA: Because I am ordering you to.**

**P: Hey I am a god!**

**WGA: No you`re not, at least not in this story. In fact, everybody in my story is human, okay, hon?**

**P:*Grumbling*She is not Rick cause she is a girl.**

**WGA: EnJoY!**

* * *

Annabeth`s POV  
We`re finally done filming. I can`t believe that that Seaweed Brain would want to listen to that song again...

I change into my regular clothes: A light gray shirt with white shorts. I step outside my dressing room and found Percy waiting for me. We had a meeting to go to and we were invited together. Our manager, Aphrodite** (A.N. It felt right cause Aphrodite seemed to be the manager type) **had ordered us to attend, although we don`t have a clue of what the meeting is about. But Percy had promised he would take me there. Speaking of Percy, he was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. Even in plain clothes, he seems cute...Wait what am I thinking?!He is my best friend, nothing else. Yeah, just best friends.

I walked up to him...wait is he checking me out?... must have been mistaken. I sigh and say,

"Let`s go Kelp head"

I grab him and drag him to the front door. As usual, there are tons of fans outside, since we are talkshow host/actor/actresses, in other words, celebrities **(A. that possible?)**. We stepped outside and our bodyguards pushed the way.

* * *

We finally reached Percy`s car, stepped inside, and dismissed the bodyguards. I decide to bring up a conversation.

"Seaweed Brain, what do you think that the meeting is about?"

Percy seemed to be suprised

"What, the great know-it-all Annabeth Chase not knowing!"

I playfully slapped his arm.

"Oww, no hitting the driver"

"Don`t care"

"You should care"

"But I don`t"

"Okay, this is pathetic"

"You just said that cause you don`t have anything to say back"

Percy smiled a loop-sided grin which was so cute...WHAT AM I THINKING? AM I GOING MAD?

Lukily, we had already arrived at the meeting place. We met our manager, Aphrodite, at the parking squealed.

"OMG You guys look soo CUTE together"

I turned as red as a tomato. When I was sure that the red-ness was gone, I looked up to see that Percy was blushing too.

"Aph, we are best friends and partners. That is ALL"

I said. She didn`t say anything, she just smiled mysteriously at me and started to talk. Fast.

"So, GUESS WHAT THIS MEETING IS ABOUT! Well seeing that you guys don`t seem to have a clue I will tell you. This meeting, well, you see, they are making a new movie in hollywood and they want you two as the main characters. I thought you might say no cause the two main characters become a couple so I didn`t tell you anything about it. So this meeting is basically the introduction of the movie! So whaddya guys say?"

Wow...She said that in one breath!

Percy must have realized that too.

"Aph.."

Percy started

"What do you say?!"

Aph says, excited...

"You said that all in one breath!"

Percy said in wonder. I burst out laughing. Aph looked a bit disappointed.

"I think I will go to the meeting first, and think about it"

I said, which quickly cheered Aph up.

We started walking to the meeting place silently. Meanwhile I was thinking whether if I should do it.

When I looked up, we were at the doorstep. We stepped in.

"Hello"

A man said.

* * *

**SO who do you think it is?**

**And if you can, please, can you think of a title of the movie, characters, and plot? I would so appriciate it! R&R!**


	3. Aphrodite vs Annabeth: Aphrodite wins?

**HI this is WisdomGoddesAthenae and I'm back with another CHAPTER!YO HOO!**

**Disclaimer:**

**WGA: Come here, Grover.**

**G: Why?**

**WGA: I want you to do the disclaimer. I'll give you some enchiladas if you do it.**

**G: Okay!WGA does not own the PJO series she only owns this plot. She is a girl, too. Now the enchiladas you promised me!**

**WGA: Um…I was kidding about the enchilada part. Actually, I don't know what it is.**

**G: What! You seem like the Stolls…**

**WGA: Travis Stoll…Maybe I should put him in the movie, with Katie. I think I'll put Thalia and Nico in, too. Maybe you too, so they can beat you up!Maybe I should put everybody in!**

**G: No, no, no, this is not happening… **

**WGA: *Evil laughter*Oh, but it just might…**

* * *

Percy`s POV

"OMG! It`s Apollo!"

Annabeth and I shouted at the same time. Apollo stood up and spread his arms.

"Aren't you guys happy to see me? C'mon, give me a hug." I awkwardly gave him a man hug, while Annabeth glared at him, muttering 'womanizer', but since I was her best friend slash partner, I could see in her eyes that she didn't really mean it.

"What are you staring at?"

Oops. I had been staring at her. I mean, I really can't help it. She is pretty, no beautiful, her shorts showing off her long, beautiful legs, and her eyes, stormy gray that seems as if she is thinking a hundred thoughts at once. Whoops, I'm staring at her again. I tear my gaze from her and I turn to Aphrodite.

"You knew, didn't you?"

Aphrodite smiled.

"Of course I knew, you know that I never put up with any time-wasting meetings. But this movie seemed to be a good opportunity to increase you guys fame, so as your manager, I grasped the chance."

Oh well…

Annabeth turned to Apollo.

"What is this movie about anyway?"

Apollo smiled evily.

"Okay, this girl, Annie, is smart and clever, and pretty, but one day she gets sick and goes to the hospital. Her best friends, Thundra, Nick, Penelope, James, Tyler, Katherine, comes, and brings Peter along, who is Thundra and Nick's cousin, and come to the hospital to keep her company. Annie becomes good friends with Peter, and they both develop strong feelings for each other. Meanwhile, her illness becomes worse and worse, and then her heart stopped beating. Peter, who was with Annie when her heart stopped, feels desperate and shouts out that he likes her, loves her even, and miraculously her heart stopped beating again, and healed fast after that. Annie and Peter later becomes girlfriend and boyfriend, and it finishes with them going to fireworks with Thundra, Nick, Penelope, James, Tyler, and Katherine. In the movie, Katie and Tyler are dating, and Penelope and James are dating. By the way, Thundra is Thalia Grace, Nick is Nico DiAngelo, Penelope is Piper Mclean, Tyler is Travis Stoll, and Katherine is Katie. Annie is you, Annabeth, and Peter is Percy. Oh, and there will be kissing scenes between you two. And another thing, the docter's movie name is George, who is actor Grover Underwood.**(I'm not doing Thalico 'cause I like the couples Rick Riordan made just fine.)**"

Apollo said. Seriously? The plot is a bit lame, and don't get me started in the kissing scenes. I thought no,but before I could answer, Aphrodite began speaking.

"And guess what! I have a brilliant idea. Why don`t you two go to a real high school with Thalia, Katie, Piper, Jason, Travis and Nico?! Wouldn't that be awesome?"

Squealed Aphrodite.

"Uhhh…"

"Definitely not. We are much too busy. I mean, we have to film our talk shows, go to autograph session, etc. And how would they react when we turn up to high school? They'll go crazy!"

Annabeth said.

"You can still do the talk shows while going to school, and you can skip the autograph session. And you guys can wear disguises if you want, or maybe go to private schools. Cleared up?"

Annabeth frowned.

"Uh, Hey?"

"I still don't think this is a good idea"

Those two never let me talk.

While Aphrodite and Annabeth are arguing, I think again about it. For all of you out there, who think I can't think, think again. Anyway, if I go to high school I can have some fun, right? I mean, celebrities need a life too, with drama and fun and friends… And maybe, just maybe, I can get into a relationship with a girl…Perhaps with Annabeth! Uh, wait. WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I THINKING? DO I LIKE HER?

_Yes!_ Says the back of my head!

'Shut up, me'

I feel Annabeth staring at me weirdly. Oops, I must have said that aloud.

So. Annabeth. Well, she is pretty, no beautiful, with long legs and a fit body, long, lush natural blond hair, and a great sense of fashion, and stormy grey eyes that seem to be analyzing and calculating. And she is smart, clever, and witty. Wait, WHY am I describing her like this? Do I really?

"_Yes"_ The voice said again.

Oh gods. I like her.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

How could we go to high school! What in the world is Aphrodite thinking?! Ahhhhhh!

Let me weigh the pros and the cons.

Pro: A possible chance of fun.

Con: More busy-ness, chance of skipping autograph sessions, which I like to do, a possible chance of paparazzi finding us, school work, and much too high school drama, and tortures of school proms.

Decision: Definitely no.

Suddenly Aph's eyes lit up. Uh-oh, that means she has a 'great' idea…

"Aw.. C'mon Annie if you agree, I'll give you a trip to Greece and you can see the Parthenon…"

Wow, that's convincing…not. I can get a trip to Greece by myself.

"Aph, I think I can get a trip to Greece by myself, if I want to and have the time."

I turn to Apollo.

"Apollo, I'll do the movie, although I'm not sure whether to go to high school with the others.

Apollo smiled as if he knew something I didn't know, which seemed a bit creepy,

"Oh, I believe that you will agree. Once Aph sets her mind on something, she always gets it."

Well, that does seem like the Aphrodite I know.

* * *

~Next day~

(Still Annabeth's POV)

I dashed into my room, locked the door, sat on my bed and screamed.

Why?

Let me explain: Aphrodite.

See, our dear manager Miss Aphrodite is trying to make me go to a private high school called Goode, which I do not want to go. So she is following me around, nagging me and whining. Arghhh!

Suddenly the dor clicks. Uh-oh, I left the key on the kitchen table, and Aph must have used her head.

I quickly ran to the balconey and jumped next door. See, next door lives Percy and we're on the first floor, so we often jump to each others houses. And right now, I'm using his house as a escape place. I opened the balconey door and stepped in.

"Percy?"

No answer. Maybe he wasn't home. Then, I could hear some faint snoring noise in his room.

Right. He was sleeping. At 1 in the afternoon. He did look cute sleeping, but don't tell him that. I went to the bathroom and filled a cup with ice cold water, walked back to his room, and poured the water on his face.

He woke up immediately, looked around glaring, and then saw me on the end of his bed.

"Why are you here"?

He asked. I told him the story of how our dear manager wast torturing me, and he sighed.

"Annabeth, you could always just say yes and get over with it"

I tapped my chin. True, true, but I didn't want to go to school, especially high school.

"I don't want to go to school."

His eyes widened.

"What! The great want-to-learn Annabeth don't want to go to school and learn?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Percy, you know that the goal is to become friends with the other actors and have a highschool experience."

"Well, yeah, but the thing you said is my point exactly. You can have some fun! You're already friends with Thalia, maybe you'll like the others."

Hmmm...That one's got me.

"I'll think again about it"

* * *

[Still Annabeth's POV](Sorry for making it too Annabeth's POV)

I HATE APHRODITE!

Aphrodite was really trying hard to get me into the high school experience thingy, and today, I was so annoyed with her, and yesterday at dinner I blew my top. I shouted at her, yelling some cuss words that ought to have hurt her feelings, and after that I went to my room. The next day, or today, I felt a lot guilty and said that I was sorry, and I would do anything to make up to her. I made the mistake of swearing on the River Styx that I would do anything for her, and she requested the high school thingy. I am so...AHHHHH !

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating for a long time, and I apologize. But at least I did it really long. Hehehehehe. This is my longest chapeter yet.(1,605 words).**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Long, Long Day Tomorrow

**This is WisDomGoddEssAthNae with a new CHAPTER!**

**Thanks for all the reviewers who reviewed,(thanks for the compliment, guest 4444) and those who added me to their following list and favourites list.**

**Disclaimer:**

**WGA: We have a very special guest to do the disclaimer.**

**Mr.D: WYA, (Sorry, he mistakes WGA for WYA), which stands for whip your as*, does not own me (Chiron whispers in ears), sorry PJO series.**

**WGA: 'Kay, now, enjoy!  
**

**P.S. I found out some spelling mistakes, and sorry for those.**

* * *

[Annabeth's POV]**(I'll do Percy's later on ;D)**

Okay, since I am going to high school, I am going to do this right.

First, private school or public? Definatly private. I picked Palhan **(A. made it up! I don't want to use Goode, it's used too much)** High for our school.

Second, wear disguises or not? I don't know...

I went to Aphrodite's house. And yes, she lives next door, too.

*Knock knock*

"Aphrodite, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure, Percy's here too. We can talk about the school."

"That is exactly what I am here for"

I walked to the living room and saw Percy sitting there. **(A.N. Living room? Sitting room?I don't know exactly but in Korea we call it living room)**

I walked over, sat down, and began talking.

"So we should definately go to a private school. I have already decided to go to Palhan High, is it okay?And I have decided not to wear disguises. I think that it will be a too big mess. But, I want no paparazzi in. I want them all out. And Aph, promise me that if I tell you that I want to drop out you won't stop me. I'll go to school if you Aph agrees to this."

Okay, I would have gone to school anyway. But it is part of my personality that I want control.

Aph agreed to these terms and Percy and I went to get ready, 'cause Aph had told us that we were going to school tomorrow. It's gonna be a long, long day tomorrow.

* * *

**If you want me to do more, REVEIW!  
And if you can, give me ideas of the high school drama!**


	5. First day of high school

**Hey this is WGA!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I am sick of these. I am not Rick, so get over it. I am not going to write these again.**

**And, thanks for all of those who have reviewed/favorited/followed my story/me. I appreciate it, really, and I thank you. This is an honor board for them.**

**Reviewers: Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, The Avian-Olympian, I luv Percabeth and horses, sasaway, Minions of Myth, imbetterthanyou238, Princessofthesea13, percabethrules123, peace love and MAXIMUM RIDE, and three guest. I am happy to tell you that all of their comments were positive and flame-free.**

**Followers: Amy's Mischievous Little Owl ,Awezzzomnesss123, Calypso of Ogygia, dr472, eli bellie, frikki90, I luv Percabeth and horses, julilivingston8, katliz6, KittyKitKatChocoCat, Princessofthesea13, ruggers23, The Avian-Olympian, wildcat21ish. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Favourite-ers: Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, julilivingston8, Kat Daughter Of Hades, KittyKitKatChocoCat, love laugh percabeth, Minions of Myth, peace love and MAXIMUM RIDE, Princessofthesea13, sasaway, veeee. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Special thanks to: Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, The Avian-Olympian, and Princessofthesea13, who has done all three!**

**Review/follow/favourite as much as you can, and you can step up to the honor board!**

* * *

[Percy's POV]

Okay, so we met up with Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Katie, and Travis. And although Conner wasn't exactly in the movie, he was going to help supervise the movie with Apollo, and he came along with this brother. Grover was busy, so he couldn't come.

The girls had quite a reunion. We were all good friends, we used to go to a summer camp together and we were best buddies. Anyway, the girls were hugging each other, screaming, and jumping up and down, all at the same time. Maybe they practiced together. I don't think that 5 girls jumping down in perfect cue would be very easy.

We, the boys, just clapped each other in the backs in a friendly way. Then all of us went somewhere to talk, since we still had about 10 minutes left. We all sat down...

But we weren't able to talk, because of the fans. They all started screaming, even the boys. Let's just say that 9 of the country's most famous singers/movie stars, or celebrities, all together in one place, isn't a very good idea. We were all running around, while the guys, me, Jason, Nico, Travis, and Conner were being chased by some girls, Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, and Katie was hiding from the high school guys.

Finally the bell rang and we found each other. We asked for same schedules and we got what we wanted.

* * *

**Skip the class part till lunch...**

* * *

During class everyone were googly-eyed at us. I got frustrated. And now at lunch they were all staring at us. I stood up on my seat and shouted

"Please treat us as normal people we don't want you guys all staring at us you know it's uncomfortable!"

They turned their backs.

Phew.

We started to talk about normal stuff. Travis announced that he was now dating Katie. We guys congratulated him and the girls were all around Katie for details...

Then, a girl came to our table, flanked with two other of her friends, I think, and grasped my arm.

"Hiiii Percy. Don't you look handsome"

I glanced at Annabeth. Her face had hardened.

I looked back at the girl. She smiled, with looked like a grim expression on her face. And, um, what was that supposed to be? 'Cause she kinda sounded as if she had a sore throught and looked as if she had used a whole container of makeup for her face, and she smelled gross.

The girl's eyes widened, and then turned red, steamy red, turned around and went straight back to her table. I stared at her. What had happened?

Annabeth and the others burst out laughing. I blinked. Did I say something stupid? Or did I think that aloud? **(A.N. Aww, stupid Percy. He rejected a girl without knowing it)**

* * *

[Annabeth's POV]

Hahahahahahaha oblivious Percy. I bet he doesn't know what he has just done. And I feel triumphant, as if I had showed that girl something. Only...What?

Never mind.

Just then, a guy started towards me, and winked. I turned my head in disgust. He said

"Hey beautiful"

I sighed.

"I wouldn't do that. I'm giving you 2 chances"

"Ooh, 2 chances of going out with me?"

I faked gagging.

"One chance left"

I said.

"I know you want me"

he said. I shook my head at him. What. An. Idiot.

I was about to punch him when-

Thud.

He fell on the floor. Percy had punced him in the gut. I kicked him once more, hard, and he scrambled out.

I smiled at Percy, while Percy smiled at me.

* * *

**Aww, isn't that so cute?**


End file.
